The present invention relates generally to imaging devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to coin-operated devices which generate an image of a person on a predetermined background. The present invention particularly, though not exclusively, relates to portable electronic imaging devices and their methods of use.
Electronically-generated images of people are used in a large number of applications in which it is desirable for the person""s image to be superimposed on a predetermined background. For example, it is desirable to superimpose a person""s image onto a predetermined background to make identification cards and entertainment cards. Furthermore, a person may wish to create a customized postcard by electronically superimposing his or her image onto a predetermined background. Electronic imaging is increasingly preferred for these applications over traditional chemical based photography because electronic imaging does not generate environmentally hazardous residue, in contrast to chemical-based photography.
Not surprisingly, several devices have been introduced which provide a convenient and reliable means for imaging a person and superimposing the person""s image onto a predetermined background. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,708 to Allen discloses a coin-operated photographic booth which produces a photograph of a person who can sit in front of a panoramic background in the booth. To obtain a picture using the Allen apparatus, a person steps into the booth and deposits an appropriate amount of currency in a currency acceptor that is operatively engaged with a camera located in the booth. When the appropriate amount of currency has been deposited into the acceptor, the camera is activated to image the person and produce an image of the person against the background in about 70 to 90 seconds.
While useful for its intended purpose, the Allen apparatus requires the use of environmentally hazardous chemicals to produce a photograph. Also, the Allen apparatus is not portable. Instead, the Allen apparatus is relatively large, bulky and difficult to move. Thus, the Allen device is not suitable for use in many commercial areas (e.g., shopping malls) which may have limited space.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,743, issued to Blancato, discloses an apparatus or capturing an image of a subject extracting the fact of the subject from the image and overlaying a pre-stored image of a selected hairstyle image over the extracted face to produce an image of what the subject would look like with the selected hairstyle. In the embodiment of the system described therein, the image processing is performed by a Macintosh computer sold by Apple Computer, Inc. The apparatus is designed to be operated by a hairstylist, who seats the subject, adjusts the lighting, and views the image produced. A template is provided for each hairstyle which indicates the position and angle of the subject""s face required so that the hairstyle looks proper when overlaid on the subject""s face. This template is placed on a screen displaying an image of the subject, and the hairstylist directs the subject as to the proper positioning of the subject within the view of the camera capturing the subject""s image. Once the correct image is captured, the hairstylist outlines the subject""s face on the image and the outline portion of the image is combined with the image of the selected hairstyle.
While such a system may be useful in a salon, where space would be available for the apparatus and where a hairstylist is available to orient the subject and indicate to the apparatus the outline of the subject so that the overlaid hairstyle looks right, the apparatus of Blancato does not address the need for a compact, portable, and automatic means for combining a foreground image of a subject with a pre-selected background. Furthermore, Blancato doesn""t show the combination of the foreground image of a subject with a pre-selected background. Furthermore, Blancato doesn""t show the combination of the foreground image of a subject and a background image, since the hairstyle is actually in the foreground relative to the image of the subject, thus avoiding a need to blend the irregular edges of the image of the subject with a background.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,283, issued to Kroos et al. (hereinafter xe2x80x9cKroosxe2x80x9d), attempts to solve this problem. In the Kroos photo booth compositing apparatus, an image is captured of a subject in front of a backdrop, the foreground image of the subject is separated from the background image of the backdrop. The foreground image is then overlaid on a stored image of a different background to create an image with the illusion that the subject was in fact standing in front of the scene depicted by the stored background.
In order to effectively separate the foreground image of the subject from the background image of the backdrop in the combined image captured with a camera, an image data processor is provided to compare the captured image with a reference image formed by capturing an image of the backdrop in the booth without the subject present. The portions of the combined image which match with corresponding portions of the reference image are deemed to be in the background and the remaining portions are deemed to be in the foreground. For this to work, of course, the lighting of the backdrop when the reference image is captured must be the same as the lighting on the backdrop when the subject is in the booth, and this requires dedicated backdrop illumination.
When also considering that separate illumination is required to illuminate the subject, and that the illumination must be carefully controlled and that the entire apparatus must enclose the backdrop and the subject in a booth so as to not be affected by ambient light surrounding the booth, in order that the foreground portion of the image can be separated from the combined image, the apparatus becomes quite complex and large. Thus, the apparatus of Kroos also fails to provide a portable, inexpensive means for combining a foreground image of a subject with a stored background image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,526, issued to Wilfert, shows a method of making an identification card where the image of a person is superimposed on a preprinted background. While such a system might be useful for superimposing fingerprints, signatures, and an image of a person""s face, it does not create the necessary illusion that the person is standing in front of a background scene which was not actually behind the person when the image was taken. Typically, the person is photographed in front of a fixed color panel and the resulting image is cropped to fit into a rectangular space, showing the rectangular space not containing the image of the person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,660 issued to Biondo, Jr. discloses a stand-alone automatic photographic system comprising a stand and a camera within a camera housing. However, while Biondo may show a compact photographic system, it does not disclose or suggest creation of a card showing a foreground image of a subject combined with a stored image of a background.
The present invention recognizes a need to provide a portable imaging apparatus which can create an electronic image of a person in predetermined background surroundings. Accordingly, one advantage of the present invention is a portable apparatus which can produce an electronic image of a person in response to the depositing of an appropriate amount of currency in the apparatus. It is another advantage of the present invention to provide an electronic imaging apparatus which can superimpose an image of a person onto a predetermined background and electronically print the composite image. A further advantage of the present invention is to provide an electronic imaging apparatus which is portable and relatively lightweight, and which is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.
An improved imaging apparatus is provided by virtue of the present invention.
A portable apparatus for forming, on a substrate, an electronic image of a person in predetermined background surroundings has a portable housing made of a suitable material such as fiberglass that has an opening. The portable apparatus is sufficiently compact to be conveniently installed in one of many different locations, e.g., shopping malls, or scenic locations in a national park.
The housing can be mounted on a counter top or other convenient surface. Alternatively, a base can be attached to the housing for supporting the housing above the ground. Also, a still camera or video camera is mounted on the housing and can be moved up and down by the person to be imaged to position the camera at the person""s eye level. The camera includes a lens which defines a field of view, and the camera is mounted in the housing with the field of view of the lens oriented toward the opening. A pair of light sources are mounted on the housing and are spaced from each other for illuminating the person from two angles.
As envisioned by the present invention, an electronic printer may be mounted on the apparatus that is electrically connected to the camera. Furthermore, a microprocessor may be attached to the apparatus for controlling the printer.
More particularly, in one embodiment of the present invention, the microprocessor is a printer control board, and the substrate on which the person""s image is to be formed is preprinted with the image of a predetermined background. This image of the predetermined background includes a preselected area that is blank, i.e., the preprinted substrate includes a blank area. In accordance with the present invention, the printer control board causes the printer to electronically print a preselected portion of the field of view of the lens onto the preselected blank area. Regions within the field of view of the lens that are nevertheless outside the preselected portion are suppressed by the printer control board, so that the printer does not print these regions. Thus, for example, the image of the person, with most of the actual background within the field of view of the lens suppressed, can be printed onto the preselected blank area. The substrate may be a postcard, an identification card or badge such as a driver""s license, a souvenir card, a sticker, or an entertainment card.
In an alternate embodiment, the microprocessor is a personal computer or lap-top computer, and contains an electronic memory. A plurality of predetermined background images may be stored in the memory of the computer. In accordance with this embodiment, the person stands in front of a background of a suitable color, and the person is imaged by the camera. The person""s image is transmitted from the camera to the computer, which removes the person""s image from the blue background and electronically superimposes the person""s image onto a selectable one of the predetermined background images which are stored in the computer""s memory. The computer then causes the printer to electronically print the composite image of the person with the predetermined background onto a blank substrate.
The present invention may also advantageously include a video monitor that is mounted on the housing and which is electrically connected to the camera, for displaying an image of the person so that the person can alter his pose as desired prior to taking the person""s portrait. Additionally, a currency acceptor can be attached to the apparatus and operatively engaged, with the camera and printer, to activate the camera and printer upon insertion of an appropriate amount of currency into the acceptor.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the inventions herein may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.